mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Geras/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat 11:' "An artificial construct, built by Kronika, he faithfully serves her goal of restarting time and rewriting history. By Kronika’s design, Geras exists as a fixed point in time. Every time Geras is killed he is reborn, each time becoming more resilient against the manner of his death." Storyline ''Mortal Kombat 11 He is first seen collecting vials of Jinsei from the underground reservoir under the Shaolin Temple. When the past timeline versions of Liu Kang and Kung Lao arrive and defeat their present revenant counterparts, Geras blocks them from retrieving the stolen Jinsei and is promptly decapitated by Kung Lao's razor hat, only to reveal to the warriors his status as a fixed constant in time, his death undone in moments. He then battles the warriors and is defeated, but Kronika arrives and freezes time, allowing Geras and herself to leave with the Jinsei. Though Geras had wished to eliminate the Shaolin warriors, Kronika advised against it, still needing their revenant selves to aid them. After Sub-Zero and Scorpion destroy the Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly plant, Geras recruits the past and present incarnations of Kano with promises of a hefty payoff and Black Dragon supremacy in the New Era, to repair the damaged and comatose Sektor, while simultaneously inquiring if Sektor's design could be mass produced. After both Kano's agree to repair and begin production of more Cyber Lin Kuei, Geras assures the past incarnation of Erron Black that they will receive their payment. After Special Forces arrive at the Black Dragon Fight Club to rescue the past incarnations of Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage, Geras arrives, ignoring or outright killing any soldier between himself and the Cage family, determined to kill them to erase Cassie Cage from the present. Geras fails in his mission and his body is destroyed by Cassie with a grenade, but even though he begins to reform, the Special Forces escape with the Cage family in tow. When Raiden leads the united fronts of the Shaolin, Outworld's armies, and Special Forces to storm Kronika's Keep aboard Kharon's fleet, Geras appears before the Thunder God, wearing new armor, and battles Raiden to keep him from reaching Kronika. Though Raiden defeats Geras, the constructs mockingly reiterates his inability to die. This proves to his undoing, as Raiden binds him with a heavy chain and anchor, knocking Geras into the Blood Seas below, which is bottomless. Raiden states since Geras is unable to die by drowning, he will be confined to sink forever never to escape. Endings *'Mortal Kombat 11 (Non-Canonical):' ''"Kronika's endless cycle of rewinding and restarting timelines had destroyed my spirit. But she refused to grant me either freedom or death. So I took her power to do what she could not. I would create one final, perfect timeline. Then, I would rest. But the task was more difficult than I imagined. Mortals refused to follow the paths I set for them. Timeline after timeline, my frustration grew. I began to understand why Kronika had been driven to madness. Perhaps mortals do not need a Lord of Time. I will sacrifice my body and my mantle to re-sculpt the Sands so that the Hourglass runs itself. And for the first time in all eternity. I can rest.... In peace." Category:Current Timeline Category:Character Subpages